


Cover My Eyes

by ajaeparkian



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: AU, DJ!Hyungwon, Idk what to tags, M/M, MxM - Freeform, Smut, Wonkyun, bartender!joohoen, but it gets better, club owner!hyunwoo, h.one - Freeform, kinda sad, others are mentioned - Freeform, pole dancer!kihyun, stipper!minhyuk, wonho is a CEO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 10:47:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17119925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajaeparkian/pseuds/ajaeparkian
Summary: He hated it, the feeling of being used by everyone else like he was a toy.The smell of cheap cigarettes, the rough and calloused skin on his own, the dirty words they whispered into his ears... all of them were disgusting.But Hoseok was different.





	Cover My Eyes

He hated it, the feeling of being used by everyone else like he was a toy.

The smell of cheap cigarettes, the rough and calloused skin on his own, the dirty words they whispered into his ears… all of them were disgusting.

But he needed the money to keep living, he had to… just to take another breath the next day.

Changkyun snorted at his pitiful life, who thought that moving out from Boston to here, Seoul, was a lot worse than begging in his hometown?

Big, fat, FUCK to those guys who told him that Seoul was a place for those big dreamers.

Yeah? If it’s so then he wouldn’t end up like this, trapped between wanting to die and a duty to live.

Changkyun smoked his tobacco, coughing a few times before exhaling the smoke.

He hated the taste but it helped him to calm down and forget everything for a while, not really his cup of tea but it kept him running so why not?

He looked around to his small apartment, there was nothing much just his stage outfits and books, more books.

He ran away to Seoul to chase after his dream, becoming a great and respected musician? Yeah, that was his dream.

But now he was just a homeless, broke and filthy kid who tried desperately to stay alive.

He should’ve never ran away from home in the first place, Changkyun snorted at the thought.

Yeah, as if he could.

He stumbled upon a man called Hyunwoo, someone he’d got close with, in no time.  Hyunwoo and his fiancé ran a night club business, not exactly a business you’d be proud of but they’re kind of enjoying the stare that people gave them.

An eccentric couple he’d say.

Kihyun worked as a pole dancer, much to Changkyun’s surprise.

His friends, Minhyuk was a strip dancer, Jooheon was the bartender and Hyungwon was the DJ. A small circle but Hyunwoo and Kihyun liked to keep it small and personal, Changkyun was invited to work with them, he was offered the bartender job to help Jooheon but he just can’t get his head around the tricks to entertain customers.

He tried pole dance and ended up twisting his ankle, a strip dance even worse, he got his hands tangled in his own outfit and no, DJ was out of the option so Kihyun offered him something else.

It wasn’t something… to be proud of, of course but enough to keep his money running.

He offered him to be a _slave_ , not the real meaning of slave but it’s the name of a service where you could rent one of their slave to do whatever you want.

Nothing out of boundaries and they always kept a contract with signatures and such and if one party violated they contract of course there will be consequences but it was a rare case because people who bought the service of a slave usually high class politicians.

It was a good offer for Changkyun who was 20 at the time and Hyunwoo also offered protection for his workers so it was something like, a good offer that wouldn’t come twice in his life.

It was nice at first, the one who took his virginity away was a lieutenant, a good looking one. He was gentle and caring, it seemed like he was a good man.

Changkyun had a good time then so he started to try new things, such as outfits, properties and toys.

Changkyun eventually became one of the top slave in Hyunwoo’s night club, he came all the way from the bottom.

Changkyun became a lot bolder, he picked up some flirt lines along the way and got wilder. He went by the name of I.M on stage, he would often get featured on Minhyuk or Kihyun’s stage play too but not too much.

It was nice, everything. The payment, the house that Hyunwoo provided for his workers, his friends but Changkyun just couldn’t find a happiness like the others felt.

The smile on their faces, their laughter whenever they were with their loved ones… Changkyun couldn’t relate to all of that.

No, he wasn’t being jealous or maybe a little but Changkyun didn’t really care about love.

He would feel numb sometimes, even when he was with his client. He would sometimes left the room without releasing his pent up orgasms, he just didn’t feel like to.

It was… concerning, Kihyun said, the man was truly worried about him and offered Changkyun a break from his job but then again, Changkyun needed the money.

“Hey bro, why are you dozing off?” Jooheon asked, wiping the glasses on the shelves.  
“Nothing,” Changkyun replied without looking at Jooheon.  
“Come on man, I’ve been with you for like years now. I know when something is up with you,” Jooheon said again, looking at Changkyun annoyed.  
“It’s just things you know, not really a big deal. Have Minhyuk hyung told you about who is going to be my client tonight?” Jooheon didn’t look so happy about the way Changkyun was dodging his questions but he decided to let it go.  
“Umm… just one man,” Changkyun raised his eyebrows.  
“One? Is he going to pay for the other supposedly _4 clients’ payments_ to me?” Changkyun felt offended.

Hey, his usual list was 5 clients per night and the payments were good and now he only got one? One??? Was Kihyun finally gone mad?? Didn’t he say to the man _‘I need the money hyung’_?

“Ohhh,” Jooheon wriggled his eyebrows.  
“He’s going to pay a lot more than that baby,” Jooheon purred and Changkyun gave him a look.  
“Well, he better be a beast in bed,” Changkyun said as he gulped down the burning liquor.

 

* * *

 

  
Changkyun decided to wear his oversized white shirt and his tightest leather pants, he might as well wore a latex one but nah, the man might not be worth his efforts.

He styled his hair and wore his spec, checking himself on the mirror for one last time before going out to the VIP rooms.

He reached the 4th floor in front of room 2601, he took a deep breath before opening the door. Changkyun entered the room and closed the door behind him, the room was illuminated with red light, giving it a more alluring sense.

  
There was a well-built man, standing over the window and his back was on Changkyun.

Changkyun couldn’t make the face but he thought the man’s hair was silver with hints of blue on the tips. The man seemed to sense his presence but didn’t give him a glance, eyes still focused on the city view in front of him.

_At least he’s a well-built one_

Changkyun shrugged his shoulders and walked towards the man, he stopped by a close distance and ran his hands over the man’s wide shoulder before going down to his arms.

Changkyun pressed himself tight on the man, letting him know that Changkyun was very hard and aroused by the man’s back view.

“So you’re I.M?” the man asked in a low, baritone voice. Sending shivers through Changkyun’s spine, he had to bit his lips to prevent a moan out.  
“Yeah… they called me that…” Changkyun trailed off, eyes filled with lust.

There was a silence between them before the man turned around and honestly, it was the most breathtaking sight Changkyun had ever seen in his life.

The man’s beauty was such an ethereal sight for him, he was so fascinated by the man’s sharp eyes, his pointed nose and plump lips. His sharp jawline and broad chest, his thick arms and his fair skin.

The man was wearing a simple black turtle neck with a harness on his body, his hair was styled up, giving him another point of sexual attraction.

  

  
Changkyun didn’t realize that he was holding his breath until the man chuckled darkly in front of him.

“You like the view?” the man asked, eyes never leaving Changkyun’s ones.  
“I do sir,” Changkyun moaned, something glinted in the man’s eyes when Changkyun called him sir.

“Do you want to wreck me sir? Fucked me up real bad and make me your toy?” Changkyun licked his lips, his long eyelashes fluttered.

The man wrapped his big, strong arms around Changkyun’s petite waist and pulled him closer. Changkyun moaned at the sensation, feeling absolutely small in the man’s arms. This might be as well as his newly found kink, a size kink.

“Do you?” the man asked him again, his hands groping on his ass cheeks, kneading the meaty bums.  
“I do sir,” Changkyun whispered sensually.  
“It’s Hoseok,” the man, Hoseok, said.  
“Mhhmm… Hoseok… sir,” Changkyun said playfully.  
“God, I like how my name rolled on your tongue babe,” the man smirked before pulling Changkyun into a deep kiss.

Changkyun’s moaned at the kiss, feeling the man’s power as he deepened the kiss, sucking and licking on Changkyun’s lips. A moan slipped past his mouth, giving Hoseok a full access to inside.

Hoseok wasted no time and shoved his tongue inside, the younger challenged him in a battle for dominance but of course, Hoseok easily won.

He explored Changkyun’s hot cavern, feeling the boy inside. Changkyun tasted sweet like a candy and Hoseok found himself addicted to the younger male’s taste. He pulled away with a string of saliva connecting them both, Changkyun’s eyes were hazy and filled with lust.

“Fuck me hard sir,” Changkyun whispered into the man’s ear and circled his arms around Hoseok’s neck.

Hoseok only grinned and pulled him up, groaning as Changkyun wrapped his legs around his waist, creating a friction between their hard cocks. Hoseok walked towards the bed and laid Changkyun down on the soft surface of the bed.

Hoseok grinned and sat on one of the chair, ordering Changkyun to sit on his lap. Changkyun didn’t waste any time and sat on Hoseok’s lap, sitting directly on Hoseok’s erection and moaning out loud at how big and hard Hoseok was.

“Oh God sir…” Changkyun moaned, rolling his hips sensually.

His leather pants started to become suffocating for his hard and leaking cock, he wanted them to be off of his body as soon as possible but Changkyun’s number one rule in his work was don’t strip before they do.

It had something to do with pride he guess but it was his golden rule and he sure as hell ain’t stripping down like a thirsty bitch for the man.

So he played by the script, acting as the playful I.M that everyone loved.

Changkyun played with his fingers in circle motions on Hoseok’s broad chest, biting his lips cutely and his long eyelashed fluttered as he looked up to Hoseok who had his eyebrows cocked.

A pride man, indeed.

“So… Hoseok… what is your job?” Changkyun asked cutely.  
“Eager?” Hoseok cocked his eyebrows.  
“Just a standard procedure sir,” Changkyun whispered before biting Hoseok’s ears, Hoseok held out a groan.  
“I’m a CEO,” Hoseok replied, sneaking a hand under Changkyun’s oversized shirt and played with his right nipple.  
“A—a CEO?” Changkyun shut his eyes close, moaning shamelessly at Hoseok’s doing.  
“Yes,” Hoseok grinned before running his hands over Changkyun’s slender figure, he loved how Changkyun’s smooth skin felt against his calloused ones.  
“T—to what c—company sir?” Changkyun asked again, arching his back at the sensation.  
“Shin Enterprise,” Hoseok replied casually, Changkyun’s eyes shot wide open upon hearing the name.

So Hoseok was the CEO of the most powerfull company in Asia? The one that owned almost half of South Korea’s land and nearly 25% of Asia? The man right here, Changkyun’s client, the richest man alive in Asia.

Hoseok chuckled at Changkyun’s reaction, it was cute seeing how the younger male’s big doe eyes widened at the newly fact he heard, how Changkyun mouth was agape with pure shock.

“Does it matter baby?” Changkyun was pulled back to the reality by Hoseok’s hands who were kneading his ass.  
“N—no sir,” Changkyun whimpered at the sensation.  
“Stand up baby,” Hoseok ordered him and Changkyun immediately followed.

Hoseok smiled and slowly started to undress Changkyun, the younger man was having a battle inside his head because this wasn’t what he planned.

He didn’t plan to get naked in the first 30 minutes in the room but damn, Hoseok was someone he couldn’t say no to.

No, not because he was the most powerful man in Asia but because Changkyun wouldn’t actually say no. He wasn’t going to waste a chance to be fucked by the hottest man alive, no. Nope. Not a chance.

Changkyun’s oversized shirt quickly fall off of his petite body, leaving him with only his leather pants. He shivered under Hoseok’s touch, it was gentle but the man could easily break him into pieces if he wanted to, hell, with Hoseok’s position he’d surely get away easily with a contract violation like that.

Hoseok took time unbuckling Changkyun’s pants and Changkyun really tried his best to shoved the man down and stripped naked by himself but Changkyun had experience and he sure as hell ain’t risking everything so he let Hoseok did anything he want.

Hoseok pulled down Changkyun’s pants with no struggle much to Hoseok’s surprise because how tight it seemed on the younger man. Changkyun quickly kicked off his pants and underwear before shoving Hoseok’s down to the bed.

Hoseok chuckled at his eagerness but let Changkyun stripped his clothes off of his body, laughing at how Changkyun struggled to take off his harness and something about _‘fuck you’re hot in this but I want everything off’_.

Changkyun’s eyes were as wide as the owl’s eyes at the sight of Hoseok’s godly body, Hoseok was thick… everywhere Changkyun’s eyes could land on.

His thick biceps, his broad chest, his defined abs and of course, his impressive dick.

Changkyun moaned and straddled Hoseok’s hips, kissing the man roughly and rolled his hips, creating a friction between them. Hoseok pulled away, earning a whine from Changkyun but soon was replaced with a lewd moan from the younger man as he sucked on his collarbones. Leaving red, purplish marks there.

Hoseok went to his neck, covering his milky, white skin with his marks before going down to Changkyun’s chest. Sucking on one nipple while the other was being played with his hand.

Changkyun arched his back at the sensation, Hoseok knew all the tricks to drive him to the edge and he loved every bits of that.

“You’re so sensitive I.M,” Hoseok groaned at how lewd Changkyun were.  
“Please please please please,” Changkyun begged Hoseok.  
“What is it baby?”  
“Please, I need you inside,” Changkyun moaned and rolled his hips against Hoseok’s hard cock.

Hoseok chuckled at fished out a bottle of lube before squeezing a good amount of it onto his palms and cock, stroking his cock a few times and making sure it was coated perfectly before lifting Changkyun a little. Changkyun braced himself on Hoseok’s shoulders, getting ready to what was about to happen.

“I hope you like it raw and hard,” was the only thing Hoseok as Changkyun sank all the way in.

A moan was ripped from Changkyun’s mouth, a tear was formed in the corner of his eyes. Hoseok was big and thick but he didn’t expect the man to rip him apart like this, he was never with anyone as thick as Hoseok.

Changkyun choked on his own tears, he could feel the blood flowing from his ripped hole.

Hoseok kissed him gently, distracting Changkyun from the pain as his hand kept the boy steady on his lap.

Changkyun didn’t give him a response at first, too drowned in the pain on his lower half but soon he kissed back.

Licking and sucking on Hoseok’s lips, they pulled away to catch their breath and Hoseok was looking right into his eyes and Changkyun could never feel more fragile than now.

Hoseok was staring at him with his affectionate eyes, filled with… things Changkyun hadn’t seen in a long time.

Changkyun was used with the harsh treatment from his clients, they were all into BDSM and it wasn’t like it violated the contract. Changkyun was used to the rough treatments, to all filthy words they called him but Hoseok…

Hoseok was different and he could feel it, Hoseok was… gentle, caring and… loving.

Changkyun gave himself an imaginary slap, he was in front of a client and his purpose was to give the man the satisfaction he seek not to cry like a fucking hormonal teenager so Changkyun rolled his hips slowly and he could feel Hoseok’s muscles tensed.

Then Changkyun started to lift himself halfway in before sinking down to Hoseok’s cock, a high pitched moan slipped his mouth. Hoseok was so big he could feel the veins scrapping his inside.

Meanwhile, Hosoek was holding himself back from thrusting against Changkyun’s movement because he was on the brink of insanity because of Changkyun’s velvety, warmth engulfing his cock.

Changkyun felt so tight, so warm and so deep and Hoseok liked every bits of it.

“I’m going to start,” Hoseok whispered, unable to hold himself back.

Changkyun nodded as he braced himself on the older man’s shoulders, Hoseok rammed inside him with precise calculation, hitting his sweet spot dead on and Changkyun could only held onto Hoseok tighter.

It was brutal, it was the most intense sex Changkyun ever had with his clients and Hoseok being caring and gentle also didn’t help his overflowing emotions.

“God, you’re so tight…” Hoseok whispered as he pounded into the younger male, Changkyun was bouncing on his lap helplessly.  
“You’re so beautiful… so precious…” Hoseok said unconsciously and Changkyun’s breath hitched at the words.

Then Changkyun bit his lips and covered his eyes with his hands, he was shaking and it didn’t take long for Hoseok to realize what was happening. He stopped his movement despite being close to his climax and looked at the younger male, worry.

“Are you okay? Are you sick?” Hoseok asked, concerned about the younger man’s condition.  
“N—no…” Changkyun stuttered.  
“Hey, tell me what’s wrong…” Hoseok said softly, reaching up to touch Changkyun’s hands that were over his eyes.  
“Nothing…” Changkyun lied again.  
“Don’t lie to me _Im Changkyun_ ,” Hoseok said in a stern voice, Changkyun’s hands dropped to his side as he looked at Hoseok’s with wide eyes. They were red and puffy from the fresh tears.  
“H-how did you…?” Hoseok sighed.  
“You ran away from Boston…” Hoseok looked into Changkyun’s eyes.  
“Right before your father introduced me to you,” Changkyun’s eyebrows knitted in confusion.  
“You were going to be engaged with me Changkyun, your father promised me his son back when I was 20 years old… I came to take what was mine but you weren’t there and your father told me that you ran away from home.”  
“I tried searching for you but I couldn’t find anything so I gave up, my life was never the same Changkyun… I watched you grow up and to know that you were running away from home... From me…” Hoseok sighed.  
“That was until Hyunwoo told me about you,” Changkyun held his breath.  
“Hyunwoo?” Hoseok nodded.  
“Yes, he is my cousin Changkyun and he told me about this kid who ran away from Boston, your description matched with _my_ Changkyun so he told me about you…” Hoseok trailed off.  
“Why are you doing this?” He looked into Changkyun’s eyes, hurt could be seen in his own.  
“Why… why did you leave?” Hoseok asked again, his voice cracked.  
“Your mother is really worried about you Changkyun, your father… they all need you, why this?”

Changkyun didn’t know how to answer all of Hoseok’s questions, it was all so overwhelming for him.

So Hoseok was the man that his father told him about? The man that he was promised to, no wonder he didn’t recognize Hoseok because his father introduced him by the name of Wonho.

And his father worried about him? Didn’t he let his family down the moment he stepped out of the house? They should be hating on him now, forget his existence even.

“I—I’m sorry…” was the only thing Changkyun said before he kissed Hoseok.

Waves after waves of intense emotions filled them both, it was all so overwhelming that Changkyun couldn’t stop the tears from running down his cheeks. He held onto Hoseok’s tighter.

“I’m sorry… I am so sorry,” Changkyun whispered those words like crazy.  
“No… I should be the one, I should’ve looked for you sooner, I shouldn’t have given up on you… I love you Changkyun… So so much…” Hoseok whispered before he laid Changkyun on the bed and showered him with kisses.

Changkyun smiled as he wrapped his legs around Hoseok’s waist and pulled him closer, moaned lowly at the way Hoseok’s hard cock nudging his hole. Changkyun looked up to Hoseok, his hair was damp, sticking to his forehead and he could clearly see the blue colour of the tips.

His body glistening with sweats, his muscles flexing and those beautiful brown eyes, staring directly into his own eyes. Changkyun shuddered under the gaze, the man before him was so beautiful… Hoseok’s beauty was so ethereal and Changkyun kept finding himself drowning in those addictive eyes.

Changkyun’s breath hitched when Hoseok leaned down a little bit, Hoseok looked like an angel here… illuminated by the red neon light in the room, his alluring lips and sharp gaze.

Hoseok was everything he ever wanted and Changkyun would give everything up just to have the man in his arms… but his life alone wasn’t enough to keep the angel from flying away.

“Take me,” Changkyun whispered and Hoseok smiled, sliding in again with ease.

Hoseok held Changkyun by the back of his thighs, folding him nearly into half as he pounded into the younger man.

Moans ripping out of Changkyun’s delicious lips, his grips on the sheets tightened as Hoseok hit his sweet spot mercilessly, leaving no room for him to breath.

“Aah! Hha!”

Changkyun’s voice was like a sweet and intoxicating lullaby to Hoseok, he remembered how he used to listen to the boy singing in his backyard, humming along to some hip hop songs.

Changkyun had always taken interest in music, both Hoseok and Changkyun’s parents knew it so they made a deal.

Hoseok will provide anything that Changkyun needed in his career and his father would promised him to Hoseok.

Hoseok’s late father was a good friend of Mr. Im, Hoseok had known the man ever since he was a kid and to be able to held Changkyun in his arms one day was a gift for Hoseok.

Changkyun was a sweet boy, weird but sweet and the only flaw he had was his fear of letting his parents down so when he was very sure to pursue his dream, he choose to ran away from home without a word.

Mr. and Mrs. Im thought that someone kidnaped the boy because everyone knew that living in a foreign country as an Asian came with great deal of risks such as bullying and the worst case, murder.

They called the police, they also notified Hoseok and he remembered clearly that day… it was raining, there was a weather warning from the mayor and all he could think was Changkyun’s safety.

But now here he was, with the one boy he loved. Holding him in his arms, feeling his presence near Hoseok and his voice calmed his nerves. Changkyun was everything that he could ever wanted.

Hoseok grunted as he keep pounding into the boy, leaving him breathless with each thrusts and the way Changkyun was looking at him in his wrecked state didn’t help him at all in this situation.

He could’ve come with just looking into the boy’s eyes, so he quickened his pace and growled when his orgasms hit.

Shooting his hot load into the younger man’s hole, filling him deep with his seed. Changkyun moaned at the warm sensation and pulled Hoseok closer.

Hoseok rode his orgasm for a while before pulling out, Changkyun could feel Hoseok’s cum trickled down to his thighs, pooling on the sheets.

Hoseok smiled and pushed Changkyun’s fringe to the back, he kissed the boy’s forehead lovingly. Changkyun smiled and looked up, his hands caressing Hoseok’s face.

“I love you,” Hoseok said with the softest smile on his face.  
“Let’s see what you can give to me and maybe… I’ll say the words back,” Changkyun replied cheekily.

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another wonkyun from me, I know that most of you have been waiting for the updates of my on going series but they takes time, more than I predicted. I have already written a few parts of wonkyun To All The Boys I've Loved Before but I somehow didn't like it so I decided not to publish it, I'm sorry for those who have been waiting but I'll give you one shots instead.  
> It was hard, to find inspiration and such and I keep getting tired all day, I don't know what's wrong but writing exhaust me :((  
> But thank you to those who are waiting for my updates, you guys are the best!


End file.
